Where you are tonight
by Raven White
Summary: the third in my ginny thing. . . read strawberry gashes and fear of dying first. . .


Author's note: this is the end of my ginny trilogy, should have uploaded it long ago, but I kind of forgot about it. . . be ware, it has slashy vibes. . .  
  
I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)  
  
Tonight (tonight)  
  
I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)  
  
Tonight (tonight)  
  
I've got to know (where are you) girl I've got to find you  
  
I look at the moon and a single star  
  
It's making me crazy wondering where you are  
  
I reach out and touch that heavenly face  
  
Open my hand and there's empty space  
  
Where was she? Where the hell was Ginny? Was she in Heaven or was she in Hell? Or maybe somewhere in between? Hermione didnt know, Hermione didnt really want to know either, it scared her. Her mum and dad had always taught her that suicide sent someone to hell, was that where her dear Gin was? She wiped at her eyes, muttering, "Damn tears."  
  
It was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that Ginny was dead. God, how could she have let it happen. No matter what anyone said to her, she knew it was her fault. She knew that that wasn't the way Ginny should've left this world. She should've gone fighting, not submiting to herself. . . Hermione should've seen the signs! She hit her leg as the tears rushed out of her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
Oh no, where are you tonight (tonight)  
  
Tonight (tonight)  
  
I've got to know where are you tonight baby  
  
The sink and the dishes spent the weekend there  
  
Should clean up the place but I just don't care  
  
Tonight I'll be talking to the moon and that star  
  
Maybe they'll tell me where on earth you are  
  
So now she was going to sit and wait. And hope to wake up from this dream. Ginny had to be somewhere else and she had to be there laughing with Ron and Harry and when Hermione woke up tomorrow Ginny would be there and they'd spend that week alone the way they'd planned too. And Hermione would tell Ginny what she'd been meaning to for so long and just never found the right words to say it. . . That's what she'd meant to wake Ginny up with the next morning, when she was sure there was no one else in that house to over-hear those words. It wasn't suposed to happen that way! She wasn't suposed to get up just in time to see her standing there in a blood-soaked night shirt with those pretty red curls looking dull and matted. "God!" she let out in a moan. "She cannot be gone! She just can't!"  
  
Oh no, where are you tonight (tonight)  
  
Tonight (tonight)  
  
I've got to know where are you tonight  
  
Please believe me when you leave me  
  
Keeps me worrying through the night  
  
Worry baby makes me crazy  
  
Can't tell wrong from right  
  
Come to me tonight  
  
After that it was all a blur. By the time she got ahold of someone Ginny'd lost too much blood. "Miss," the doctor had said, "she's lost too much blood. There isn't a single spell that can save her." Her eyes were stinging with tears, and she couldn't remember what she'd said back to the doctor, but she remembered watching him cover the lifeless body with a sheet and crying out that Ginny couldn't be gone! The medical examiner from the Ministry pulled her aside and started asking her questions.  
  
She couldn't answer any of them, not a single one. She knew all the answers, she knew almost everything about Ginny, but she just couldn't answer. And then through the fireplace came the Weasleys, the whole lot of them. Mrs. Weasley with a hankerchief to her eyes was clutching to Aurthor, the twins trying to hide their tears, they were the eldest in the household, they had to be strong. And then last came Harry and Ron, when they saw Hermione they rushed to her.  
  
She couldn't look at either of them and hated the fact that they were trying to comfort her, when it was Her Fault! She let Ginny do it, she could've tried to get help earlier, but Ginny kept whispering "no, Herm, no." And all she could do was cry and ask her why. She held Ginny in her arms as the life left her, even kissed her once or twice. Sadly, Ginny kissed back. . . And then she was gone, it was like it was a dream, like it never happened. . .  
  
I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)  
  
Tonight  
  
I've got to know where are you tonight (tonight)  
  
Don't you hear me calling to you baby  
  
Where are you tonight (tonight)  
  
Tonight (tonight)  
  
I've got to know where are you... baby  
  
Where are you tonight (tonight)  
  
I've got to know where are you tonight baby baby  
  
You baby please hear just give me some kind of sound girl  
  
Oh tell me baby of what you do tonight  
  
Hermione was shaken back to reality by an arm sliding across her shoulders. It was Harry, he looked no better than she. His hair was a mess and his eyes behind his glasses red and swollen from tears. He was holding a couple of butter beers and offered her one. "Thought you might like some company," he said with a forced smile. She nodded, just couldn't force words from her lips. "I thought maybe you'd like to talk, or something."  
  
She shook her head, no she couldn't talk about it, she'd let her friend die, in her arms no less. . .She was like freaking Dr. Kavorkian. Harry gave her a hug, "Or maybe you'd just like someone to sit out here with you?" At this she forced a smile and nodded. It would be nice to have someone to sit with, even if she couldn't tell him what really happened.  
  
They sat there for long moments, both drinking and staring at the sky. "It just doesn't seem real," Harry said, first to break the silence, "It's like she should be sitting out here with us not-" his voice cracked and a few tears slid down his cheekd. "Yeah," Hermione replied, "I was just thinking that. . . It's like tomorrow we'll wake up and she'll be here with us."  
  
Harry stood a few mintutes later. "It's late, and it's cold, come on, time to come in." She stood as well and leaned into his arms. "Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I loved her. . ." new tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Harry sighed and led her toward the house. "I know. . ."  
  
Before stepping into the house she turned to the moon and whispered. "I just want to know where you are tonight. . . " 


End file.
